Identité
by Fairytailyuri
Summary: Fanfiction Yuri Fairy Tail ErLu/LuZa. ErzaxLucy/LucyxErza. Couple: [ Erza/Lucy ] Résumé: VOIR PROLOGUE. Attention! L'histoire, le passé des personnages, tous changes, sauf l'univers bien sûr. Le couple MiraXCana sera peu présent. Je tien à vous préciser également que j'ai fusionné 2 Mangas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous resterons dans l'univers de Fairy Tail. Bonne lecture!
1. Prologue

Ce soir-là, à Magnolia deux jeunes femmes se tenez debout sur un toit, observant à distance quelques passants.

\- Mira? demanda une jeune femme mince, aux cheveux longs de couleur écarlate.

\- Oui petite soeur? répondit une belle jeune fille au teint plutôt pâle et aux longs cheveux blancs aux pointes ondulées.

\- Père attend de nous que l'on réussi notre mission, alors évite de divulguer ta véritable identité.

\- Je m'inquiète plus à ton sujet Erza, n'oublie pas que tu as hérité des flammes de père, si on découvre ton identité, on fera de toi un cobaye puis tu seras tué. Et puis il y'a nos crétins de frères qui vont mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Je sais, mais tant qu'ils seront dans la Géhenne avec, on pourra faire notre boulot correctement.

\- Oui, j'espère que tous se passera comme prévus...

\- Quel est le nom de l'établissement auquel nous avons été accepter? ajouta la rousse.

\- Fairy Tail.

\- O.K. et quand les portes ouvreront?

\- Dans 8 jours exactement. répondit Mira.

\- Je vois... susurra Erza.

 **Et voilà pour le prologue (** _ **histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche**_ **X3). J'espère que cette nouvelle Fanfiction Erlu vous plaira, je vous annonce d'avance que cette histoire va être remplie de mystère... Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, à plus!**


	2. Une rentrée mouvementée

_**8 jours plus tard...**_

Une blonde courait dans les rues de Magnolia afin de rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdu à chercher ses clés...

\- Je vais être en retard le premier jour! cria t-elle de frustration en se dirigeant vers un imposant bâtiment. La jeune femme franchit le portail de l'école comme une flèche. Mais elle s'arrêta quand t-elle reconnue une silhouette familière.

\- Voici notre retardataire! 20 minutes que je t'attends Lucy! déclara une jeune femme mince aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés. Elle portait également une jupe à carreau gris et un polo blanc avec une cravate à rayure bleu.

\- Canna! déclara la retardataire qui portait également le même uniforme que la jeune femme.

\- Quesqu'y t'a pris autant de temps Lucy? demanda Canna en saisisant son amie par le poignet afin de l'emmener à l'intérieur de la batisse.

\- Je ne trouvais plus mes clés... murmura Lucy en baissant la tête.

\- Oulalah, Aquarius ne doit pas être contente!

Lucy lâcha un énorme soupir tandis que la brune riait à plein poumon.

\- Où est Levy-chan?

\- Elle est partie voir les tableaux, tiens nous y sommes déjà. répondit t-elle.

Les deux filles se trouvaient à présent devant des centaines d'élèves face à des affiches. Sur ces affiches étaient marquer les noms des élèves regroupé par classes. Lucy remarqua rapidement une petite tête bleue au milieu de la foule.

\- Levy-chan!

La personne en question se retourna et répondit à Lucy avec un large sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu Lucy? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Bien et impatiente de savoir dans quelle classe je suis.

\- Oh, nous sommes dans la même classe. déclara Levy bêtement.

Elle avait brisé le suspense, encore...

Mais peu importe, la blonde se dirigea quand même vers le panneau d'affichage et elle lit :

 **Classe 1A Salle 1-3**

Professeur principal: **M CLIVE Gildart**

 **Eleves** :

Alperona Cana

Bastia Leon

Chenny Rogue

Connel Alzak

Draer Luxus

Dragnir Natsu

Fermandez Jellal

Fullbuster Grey

Heartfilia Lucy

Justin Fried

Lokser Juvia

MacGarden Levy

Marvel Wendy

Mikazuchi Kagura

Moulin Bisca

Redfox Gadjeel

Scarlett Erza

Scarlett Mirajane

Strauss Elfman

Strauss Lisanna

Yonclif Sting

Bixlow

Evergreen

Milliana

\- Ouais, c'est Gildart notre prof principal! cria Kanna en sautant partout de joie.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, mais regarde ces deux noms... murmura la blonde à Levy.

\- Lequels?

\- Erza Scarlett et Mirajane Scarlett. continua t-elle en pointant du doigt les noms sur la feuille.

\- Ah oui, je n'avais pas vu, sûrement des nouvelles. poursuivit la bleu.

\- Ouais... susura la blonde.

\- Bon les filles, il faut se rendre en salle 1-3! ajouta Canna en se dirigeant vers des couloirs.

\- On arrive!

...

\- Mais c'est où bordel?! hurla Canna.

\- Calme toi Canna... murmura Levy en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Les trois filles passées pas mal de temps dans les couloirs, à ouvrir les portes demandant si c'était la classe 1-3 mais rien à faire, aucune classe ne correspondait à la leur.

\- Mesdemoiselles !

\- Cette voix! s'écrièrent les 3 jeunes filles.

\- Vous êtes en retard le premier jour, je vous félicite, maintenant venez en cour! hurla un homme avec des cheveux raide noirs descendant jusqu'aux épaules. Il possédait également une fine moustache.

Elles s'avancèrent doucement devant la salle de classe.

\- Il est où Gildart, José?

\- 1. Mademoiselle Alperona, vous ne m'appeler pas "José" mais Monsieur Pora et 2. Monsieur Clive est encore absent.

Cana soupira, elle poursuivit;

\- Génial, c'est José le remplaçant...

\- Monsieur Pora!

\- O.K. José. déclara la brune en rentrant dans la salle de classe. Lucy et Levy firent de même.

\- Je vois... 1 heures de colle chacune pour votre retard.

\- Quoi? Mais-

\- 2 heures.

Lucy et Levy lancèrent un regard noir à la brune.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir maintenant. continua José avec un sourire narquois.

Lucy et Cana s'installèrent au fond de la classe tandis que Levy s'asseya à côté de Gadjeel. La sonnerie retentit et le silence prit place.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Monsieur "Pora" et je serrai votre professeur temporairement, compris tout le monde?

Toute la classe se tut par peur de se faire coller.

\- Bien, je commence l'appel, Alperona.

\- Ouais!

\- Bastia.

\- Présent.

... **...**

\- Redfox.

\- Oui.

\- Scarlett.

Rien, personne ne répondit.

\- Scarlett!

Toujours rien, Lucy regarda autour d'elle et remarqua en face d'elle une table libre.

\- Absente le jour de la rentrée, bravo! déclara Pora, il poursuivit;

\- Strau-

José s'arrêta quand il entendit de bruits de pas venant des couloirs.

\- Dépêches toi Mira! déclara une voix d'un ton autoritaire.

\- Ouais, attends Madame Bolt.

On entendit un bruit sourd suivit de quelques gémissements de douleur.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à deux magnifiques jeunes femmes. Lucy resta bouche bée tandis que Cana bavait déjà. La blonde ne lâcher plus du regard une belle rousse.

C'était une jeune femme au regard perçant et aux cheveux rouges sur lesquels la lumière brillait faisant ressortir l'éclat écarlate. Elle était vêtue du même uniforme que Lucy et portait un fourreau de dos rouge.

Cana ne quittait également pas du regard la seconde étudiante. Elle était belle et avait un teint plutôt pâle, ses longs cheveux blancs, étaient ondulées.

\- Un ange... murmura Cana en bavant.

\- Vous êtes en retard jeune fille. déclara José avec une pointe de colère.

\- C'est de la faute du paresseux qui me sert de sœur. poursuivit la rousse en montrant du doigt sa "sœur".

\- Moi? déclara la "paresseuse" en haussant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est de ta faute, tu t'es endormi dans le bus!

\- Tu m'as dit que tu me réveillerais, résultat, tu t'es endormi et on c'est retrouver à Harujion.

\- Mais j'étais fatiguée... murmura t-elle en faisant la moue.

\- Maintenant ça suffit! hurla le professeur.

La rousse se retourna vers le professeur et le regarda avec un air surpris.

\- Vous êtes? demanda t-elle.

José devint rouge de colère.

\- Je suis votre professeur, Monsieur Pora! Maintenant à vos places, vous avez 1 heure pour votre retard!

La rousse haussa un sourcil et prit un air provocateur.

\- Comment ç-

\- Allons y Erza. déclara sa sœur en la poussant au fond de la salle de classe.

Au bonheur de Lucy et de Cana, les nouvelles s'installèrent au bureau en face d'elle.

\- Tu m'as fait mal à la tête. chuchota la blanche en se frottant la tête.

\- T'avais qu'a pas m'appeller Madame Bolt.

José termina enfin l'appel et demanda au reste de la classe de sortir leurs affaires. Les deux soeur devinrent pâles. Erza tourna lentement sa tête vers Mirajane et la dévisagea.

\- Ne me dis pas... commença la rousse, une aura menaçante apparut tout autour d'elle.

\- Désolé, ne me tue pas! répondit-elle aussitôt en mettant ses mains devant-elle comme pour se protéger d'un danger.

\- Tu as oublié de récupérer nos sacs dans le bus! Et sais-tu ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac MIRAJANE? poursuivit-elle en attrapant sa sœur par le col.

\- 5 parts de fraisiers pour toutes les 2 heures, 6 sachets de biscuits à la fraise, 1 paquet de bonbons, 3 tartelettes à la fraise et du lait pour Kuro.

Cana regarda Lucy étonner tandis que la blonde lui lançât un regard amusé.

\- Tout ça, elle carbure au sucre ou quoi! murmura la brune.

\- Surement... répondit la blonde en riant.

\- Attends-tu as dit Kuro, mais oui, il a du sûrement prendre nos sacs!

\- J'espère...

Mirajane se retourna et croisa enfin le regard de la brune.

\- Tien, je ne t'avais pas remarqué... murmura t-elle le regard toujours dans celui de Cana. Tu t'appelles comment?

Cana resta figer, mais Lucy lui donna aussitôt un coup de coude.

\- Ha, heu, C-Cana Alperona. répondit-elle en béguéyant. Mirajane laissa échapper un rire.

\- Moi c'est Mirajane Scarlett, et la fille qui boude à coté de moi, c'est ma sœur Erza Scarlett.

\- Je ne boude pas! répondit-elle en se retournant à son tour.

\- Elle boude parce que j'ai oublié sa part de fraisier... murmura Mirajane doucement.

Erza ne quitta plus du regard Lucy, puis elle tourna la tête avec quelques rougeurs apparente. Bien-sur, ceci n'échappa aux 3 filles.

 _Je vois..._ pensa sa sœur avec un large sourire.

 _Elle-Elle a rougi!_ pensa à son tour Lucy.

\- Silence au fond! hurla José.

Les filles se retournèrent aussitôt par peur de prendre une heure de plus.

... **...**

\- Je rêve... murmura Cana.

\- Tu ne rêve pas, on voit la même chose... poursuivit Lucy blasée.

Erza et Mirajane étaient affalées sur le bureau et dormaient à poings fermés pendant les cours. Elles avaient mis des manuels en face d'elle donc un qui était à l'envers afin que José ne les remarque pas. Mais malheureusement, pour Erza son manuel tomba bruyamment et attira l'attention de toute la classe.

\- Elles arrivent en retard, me manquent de respect et elles se permette de faire une sieste pendant les cours!

José prit plusieurs craies en main et les jetas violemment vers les deux sœurs endormi. Erza se redressa brusquement et en une fraction de seconde elle découpa jusqu'à en faire de la poussière toutes les craies à l'aide d'un katana quelle avait invoquer. Kagura regarda Erza stupéfaite.

\- Une telle rapidité et agilité, c'est impossible... murmura t-elle sous l'effet du choc.

Erza fit disparaître son katana et se rendormit aussitôt sur son bureau.

\- 2 heures de colle! hurla José choqué d'une telle maîtrise.

Erza leva son pouce en l'air puis se rendormit pour de bons.

... **...**

La sonnerie retentit et les deux sœurs se réveillèrent en même temps.

\- Enfin! J'ai tellement faim! déclara Erza joyeusement en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi j'ai des résidus de craie dans les cheuveux? demanda Mirajane en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Longue histoire. répondit simplement sa sœur.

\- Si tu le dis...

 **Et voilà! Désolé du retard comme c'est les vacances, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. J'ai changé le caractère d'Erza, elle fait plus "rebelle". PS: J'ai mis toute la nuit pour écrire, corriger ce chapitre, je vous dis pas l'état de mes yeux mdrr, à la prochaine!**


	3. Dîner

\- J'ai faim!

\- Kuro va certainement arriver Erza. continua sa sœur d'un ton calme. La rousse tourna sa tête en direction de Mirajane.

\- Y'a intérêt sinon je te bouffe.

Lucy et Cana sortirent leurs bentos de leurs sacs.

\- Tu manges quoi? demanda Lucy en regardant Cana. La brune sortit 2 petites fioles.

\- Sake et du shochu! répondit-elle en prenant une gorger de chaque fiole.

\- Pourquoi j'ai posé cette question... murmura la blonde blasée.

Lucy releva les yeux et vit Erza qui la dévisageait.

\- Y'a quoi dans ton bento? demanda la rousse.

\- Ha, heu-bah des-des onigiri et des makis. répondit-elle en béguéyant.

\- Dac'.

Soudain un chat à fourrure noire possédant deux petites cornes jaunes sur le front rentra dans la salle de classe tirant une énorme valise et un sac.

\- Kuro!

Erza appela le chat à deux queues qui se précipita en sa direction.

\- Mais c'est pas un humain? demandèrent Lucy et Cana en même temps.

\- Nan, c'est mon chat. répondit Erza avec un air bête.

\- D'accord...

Le chat s'avança vers la rousse et déposa les sacs à ses pieds, Erza s'empressa d'ouvrir la valise pour y sortir plusieurs bentos.

\- Tu veux quoi Mira?

\- Tarte au citron.

La rousse tendit un bento avec une cuillère.

\- Merci.

Erza prit un bol et y versa du lait qu'elle déposa à ses pieds. Le chat noir sauta aussitôt sur ses genoux, qu'elle caressa machinalement.

\- Lui au moins il n'oublie pas les sacs dans le bus... murmura la rousse en regardant Mirajane du coin de l'œil.

\- Oh c'est bon, je suis désolé. répliqua la blanche en faisant la moue.

Erza commença à manger son fraisier savourant chaque bouchée avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu aimes vraiment les fraisiers à ce que je vois. commença la blonde face à la rousse.

\- Yep! répondit-elle en affichant un large sourire.

\- Et tu pratiques quoi comme magie?

\- "Le chevalier".

\- C'est-à dire? demanda-t-elle, l'air interrogateur.

Erza la regarda, visiblement surpris, et laissa échapper un petit grognement amusé. Elle reprit la parole:

\- Ré-équipement et invocation d'armes magiques.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai! Tu as fait apparaître une épée tou-!

Erza se leva et appuya la paume de sa main sur la bouche de Lucy.

\- Pas si fort! déclara t-elle.

\- Erza?! demanda une voix glacial derrière elle.

\- Trop tard... Oui la plus belle et gentille de toute les soeur? continua Erza en se retournant avec des sueurs froides.

\- Comment ça, tu as invoqué une épée? Sa voix glaciale semblait plus menaçante que jamais.

\- B-Bah en-enfaite, j'ai-j'ai pas fait exprès... murmura t-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Mais bien sur... On en reparlera après.

\- D'accord...

Erza se retourna en direction de la blonde puis soupira.

\- Désolé... murmura Lucy en affichant un faible sourire.

\- Pas grave. Sinon tu pratiques quoi comme magie? demanda la rousse en prenant une cuillère de son gâteau.

\- Je suis constellatio-

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de la rousse. De surprise Erza lâcha son assiette qui tomba au sol.

\- Bonjour je suis Jellal Fernandez ravis de faire votre connaissance. Je me permets de vous interrompre pour vous demander si nous pouvions nous voir après les cours?

Erza ne répondit pas, elle resta bouche bée devant son fraisier à présent au sol et immangeable.

\- Je le plains... murmura Mirajane avec son large sourire habituelle.

\- Euh, vous allez bien? demanda Jellal en baisant la tête.

Erza leva doucement la tête, d'un geste puissant elle saisisa la cravate de Jellal et tira dessus avec brutalité. Leurs visages était à présent à quelques centimètres, la rousse déclara;

\- Écoute la schtroumpfette à tatouage, j'aime pas qu'on me dérange quand je suis en train de manger et encore moins quand on m'interromps en pleine discutions, alors bouge tes fesses de là avant que je m'énerve.

Lucy avait assisté à la scène, elle se contrôla du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas rire aux éclats.

Erza lâcha la cravate et se retourna vers Lucy. Jellal se redressa puis remit sa cravate en place, reboutonna sa veste et fit un demi-tour pour partir.

\- 'Tain faut tous nettoyer!

Erza sortit des lingettes nettoyante et commença à nettoyer tout ce gâchis. Lucy l'observa et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commis une grande erreur, elle était tombée amoureuse d'une fille, violente et fanatique de gâteau... Mais elle la fascinait, la faisait rire.

Erza termina de tout nettoyer et se rasseya, mais soudain Lucy éclata de rire. Un petit rire léger comme un roucoulement d'oiseau. Mais elle étouffa son rire aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire? demanda Erza avec un faible sourire.

\- Schtroumpfette! Sérieux, tu aurais pu trouver mieux!

\- Roh... Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi...

La blonde riait aux larmes et le regard d'Erza s'adoucit.

\- Bon c'est pas tous, mais j'ai encore faim...

La rousse prit un bento en main, mais elle remarqua que celui-ci était anormalement léger. Erza devint blanche, elle trembler légèrement. Sa sœur inquiète se reprocha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

Erza tendit le bento à Mirajane.

\- Plus, plus rien, vide, tous.

Soudain, Natsu apparut, un fraisier en main, le visage barbouillé de crème et de miettes.

\- Ils sont bons tes gâteaux! déclara t-il en s'approchant de la rousse.

\- Aye Sir! continua Happy.

Elle regarda son visage. Erza avait la bouche ouverte et le souffle court. Natsu avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? poursuivit le rose.

\- Mirajane?! demanda sa sœur.

\- Oui?

\- Je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre. déclara Erza avec un sourire malsain en retirant son sabre de son tissu rouge.

\- O.K, du calme Erza! cria Mirajane en empêchant Erza de continuer de sortir son arme de son fourreau de tissus.

\- Je vais le tuer!

\- Cana à l'aide!

Malheureusement pour la jeune Scarlett, Cana était affaler sur son bureau trop ivre pour bouger le moindre doigt.

\- Mais non, manquer plus que ça! Lucy vient!

Mais la blonde riait aux éclats sur sa chaise.

\- Désolé Mira, sans moi!

...

Erza s'était enfin calmé après avoir encastré Natsu et Happy dans le mur. La sonnerie annonçant les débuts des cours retentit et le calme s'installa, enfin presque... Le ventre d'Erza gargouillé avec ardeur ce qui amusa la blonde.

\- Erza?

\- Oui Lucy? continua la rousse en penchant la tête en arrière.

La blonde fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en retira un sachet de biscuit, Erza regarda le sachet qu'elle tenait en main.

\- Tiens. répondit-elle en lui tendant les biscuits. Erza prit le sachet en souriant.

\- Merci.

Je sens que je vais passer une bonne année... pensa Lucy.

Voilà pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire à la prochaine!


	4. NOTE

Salut à tous! Pardonnez-moi pour ma si longue pause (quelques soucis mais rien de grave) Je compte reprendre l'écriture des 2 fanfictions (Je t'aime et je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra et Identité) Merci à vous et j'espère me faire pardonner, à très vite! ^^


End file.
